


Destiny Fulfilled

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James meets a stranger that changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Fulfilled

Art by: Elfqueen55

I met him by chance, among the many gathered at the corner market.

I went every week to pick the fruit, meat, and vegetables that were displayed there.

He caught my eye this one, so tall and exquisite to gaze upon.

Our eyes met, and it took everything in me to look away.

I busied myself, playing with the produce, what I fool I was. To think such a creature would look at me.

And as I was lost in thought, by some miracle we picked up the same fruit. 

It was a succulent red berry called K' akini. They produced it here in abundance.

It was also known to be a passion fruit. And that moment when our hands brushed together, I knew.

That our paths would cross again. Destiny would claim us and we would not wait long for it to be fulfilled.


End file.
